Avalanche
by Ryosei Takashi Hime
Summary: I wrote this one morning in under thirty minutes. It's my first XS fanfic so excuse any mistakes. It's a slash fic so there's your warning for that. Jack and Chase get stuck in a cave together. Generic fluffness...


Chase moved around uncomfortably as he tried to keep his broken leg steady. He wasn't a stranger to pain but if possible he _did _try to avoid it. He sighed heavily as he stared across the cave at the Spicer boy. It was cold so he was sleeping in a very tight ball on the ground. He was a bundle of black with spiky red hair sticking out from under the arms in which his face was buried. Puffs of breath seeped through his sleeves from time to time and Chase realized it must have been colder than he had realized. He reached out and picked up the yellow goggles that had fallen from his head earlier. He held them up to the small light Spicer's flashlight was giving off and stared at them silently for a moment. How had he managed to get himself into this situation?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Jack grimaced as he pulled himself up to the edge of a cliff and rested. Those stupid Xiaolin Losers had broken his helibot again and he was stuck climbing which was definently not his forte. He looked up to find the last flat surface nearly in reach and grinned as he continued upward. He laughed as he placed a hand over the top, ripped glove nearly causing him to slip. He managed to keep his hold however and pulled himself the rest of the way up. The grin on his face vanished as he found that he had yet another opponet awaiting him. Chase Young turned to look at him, Wu in one hand and Dojo in the other. That would explain why the Xiaolin Warrior's hadn't been able to follow him. The evil legend smirked as he tossed the latter possession over the mountain and took a step towards him. He scrambled to atleast put himself on a stable surface before he ended up following Dojo down the hard way.  
"Spicer." he hissed.  
"H-hi...Chase." he stuttered, immediately cowering under him. "How's it goin'?"   
"You didn't come for this by chance, did you?" he asked, holding the Wu up.  
"Well...I-I was thinking it might be usef-"  
"Would you like to fight me for it?" he teased, holding it out to him. "A Xiaolin Showdown perhaps? Or will you cower like the miserable excuse for a villian you are?"   
Jack's face fell and he displayed a number of emotions Chase had not felt in a very long time. Shame, embarressment, and - if he wasn't mistake - pain. A very distinctive look covered his face at that moment that resembled that of a wounded animal. It only made him grin wider but he was surprised when he shot a hand out and took hold of the Wu. His hurt had been replaced with determination and anger.   
"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"   
"Well, that was surprisingly brave of you." he remarked calmly. "However I have nothing to wager."  
"Then why'd you even suggest it?" he demanded angrily.  
"I didn't think you'd actually try it." he replied with a sneer.   
Chase could see the resentment as it built up inside Spicer. He was clenching his fists and shaking violently as he held his head down, teeth clenched. He didn't know what to expect of him now. The anger could die down and leave him as unwilling to face him as ever before but he had challenged him to a Showdown. He could work up the courage to attack him directly for all he knew. He would have been better off if he had only left him there with his rage but instead he waited. Damn his curiousity. Jack Spicer looked up to the sky as he released all his frustrations in a scream that could shatter glass. Chase was so surprised the emotion actually showed on his face and he nearly dropped the Wu.  
When he looked up he found Jack sitting on the ground with his face in his hands. It was a most unbecoming action for someone claiming to be on the side of evil. He didn't get the chance to respond to his outburst before he felt the ground beneath his feet shaking. Jack looked up at the sound of rumbling, eyeliner running from the tears on his face. They both looked up to the peak of the mountain and were shocked to find the snow slowly slipping. He turned towards Spicer and took a few steps in his direction, fist raised as though he would strike him.  
"You imbecile!" he shouted, snatching him up by his jacket instead. "Look what you've done!"  
Jack opened his mouth and held a finger up but he didn't let him respond. He tossed him down to the next cliff and jumped after him as the snow came crashing down. Jack was trying to stand in order to run but he would never make it in time. Chase cursed as he grabbed the back of his jacket and drug him along behind him. He bounced from ledge to ledge as Spicer grabbed onto his waist and screamed. He didn't know why he was bothering with him in the first place but even if he tried to drop him now he wouldn't have been able to. The snow was gaining on them fast and he knew he wouldn't be able to beat it to the bottom. Not even he was that fast. He searched the face of the mountain for an opening of some kind and was relieved to find a cave a few feet below them and to the right.  
Jack's grip tightened as he switched direction and sped towards the mouth of the cave but the snow was already nipping at his heels. He felt it pile around one foot just as he landed and he tripped. Jack rolled into the opening of the cave and the Wu flew from his fingers, falling over the edge. He just barely dragged himself inside when the full weight of the avalanche fell upon him. Jack screamed as darkness enveloped him but he was surprised to hear a cry of pain to accompany it. He fumbled with his emergency flashlight and it's beam landed on Chase shakily. He had managed to get all but his right leg inside. The snow crushed the bone and he felt it snap in two. Jack hurried over to him and started digging.   
"Hold on Chase." he whispered frantically. "I got it. I got it."  
"Get away from me!" he shouted, jerking his leg inside with a grunt at the excruciating pain the action caused.  
Jack pulled his hands away as the small hole filled in quickly and piles of snow fell around them from the disruption in the walls construction. He pointed his flashlight back at Chase who was pulling himself to his feet, leaning against the wall to relieve his right leg of pressure. He couldn't believe he'd just broken his leg to save Jack Spicer of all people. He looked over as the beam widened and found him approaching him cautiously with a look of worry spread over his pale face. He had his free hand out as though he wanted to touch him.  
"Chase...you alright?"   
Chase didn't respond to him and his touch was recieved with a stiff shoulder. He began to walk away, nearly dragging his bum leg behind him as he went. Jack watched as he disappeared into the darkness and lowered his hand with a pained expression again. Chase huddled in the darkest area he could find and crossed his arms as he sat down. He sighed and put a hand to his face after a moment, contemplating the situation. If he tried to break out through the walls the snow would only come flowing in to crush them and he couldn't call his warriors from this distance. He could have used the Wu but Jack had managed to ruin that option as well. If he hadn't been dragging so much dead weight behind him then he might have made it inside in time.  
He looked up to see Jack's light in the distance. It was wavering and shaking as he moved around but the erratic behavior of the beam made it impossible to know what he was doing. Until he saw it growing closer once again and he sighed in exasperation. He couldn't even let him have five minutes alone. He was probably scared to stay alone in the dark. Certain enough he appeared out of the darkness with a nervous expression. He was looking over his shoulder every few seconds and he smiled at Chase when he saw him.  
"Pretty dark in here." he stated.   
"Yes. It's soothing." he replied with a smirk as he sat down across from him.  
"Soothing...right. Totally." he agreed, setting his flashlight down upright to illuminate a larger area. "Chase..."  
"What is it?" he demanded irriatably.  
"Why'd you save me?"  
"Reflex." he snapped, eyes narrowed.  
"I didn't know you made a habit of saving people."  
"Hundreds of years ago I was on the side of good." he retorted sharply. "Sometimes habits die hard. You got lucky."  
"Still..." he muttered, a light blush on his cheeks. "Thanks."  
Once again Chase chose not to respond. He didn't like the way Spicer was looking at him or the way his cheeks had reddened. The boy was far too infatauted with him for it to be normal hero worship. He'd realized this not long after meeting him. He worked too hard to prove himself to him and when he had captured him the things he had said made him sound like a rejected lover. _"I wasn't good enough to work with you." _The words were full of victory at the time but the undertones spoke of bitterness. He was shocked to find him crawling across the ground towards him. He should have been paying more attention. He was already nearly at his side. He kneeled beside him for a moment with that blush on his cheeks and just stared.   
"What?"  
"Chase..." he whispered, hand reaching for his knee. "I don't know if I should say this but..."  
"Get back on your side Spicer!" he growled, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him roughly.  
Jack hit the stone floor and his goggles fell from his hair. The pain in his head distracted him from realizing this however and he sat up with tears in his eyes. He put a hand to his forehead to find that he was bleeding slightly. It was only a small cut but it wasn't the cut that caused the tears in his eyes to spill out over his cheeks. He only remained sad for a few moments before the anger consumed him again. He returned to the other side of the small cave and sat with his knees pulled up to his chin, glaring at him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Chase stared at his blurry image through the yellow lens. They had been in here for two days already but he still hadn't said a word to him. Maybe he had been to harsh with his rejection. He couldn't believe he was even thinking that and for a moment it disgusted him. He was starting to feel a little remorseful for his actions. What was it about Jack Spicer that cried out to be pitied? Everything about him emminated the feeling of a kicked dog. Had he really that much to be upset about? He was rich and a natural born mechanical genuis which did make up somewhat for his lack of intelligence in general. Yet he was still so unsatisfied with life. Why else would he have turned to the side of evil at such an early age?  
He sighed and stood slowly, his leg heavy with the splint Spicer had reluctantly put together for him despite his anger. He stared at the goggles then back at the tightly curled ball that was Jack. Why after all these years was his concious returning now? There was something about that Spicer boy that made him feel different sometimes. Something about the way he looked at him and clung to him when he got the chance. He was sill shaking so violently that Chase was growing concerned for his well being. And again it disgusted him.  
He looked down at the ground to see the flashlight flickering slightly. The light would go out soon and then he would be cold, hungry and scared. He didn't think he could deal with that screaming for long. He'd probably kill him just to stop it. He slipped his armor off and let it fall to the ground with a loud, echoing clatter. Jack sat up and looked around frantically. He was surprised to see Chase standing over him, looming even. He wondered if he was going to kill and eat him now but couldn't seem to make his frozen limbs move. He barely convinced his mouth to work after two days of silence.  
"Chase...?" he whispered hoarsely, sad eyes staring up at him in fear.  
"Shut up Spicer." he commanded as he sat down next to him.  
Jack looked utterly confused as he was pulled towards his chest but didn't resist. How could he? Even if it was a plot to stab him in the back he wouldn't have resisted. He wanted to have his arms around him for far too long. He buried his face in his soft shirt and sighed, a cloud of breath rising around his eyes. It made the world look hazy and that caused the embrace to be a surreal experience. Chase didn't say anything else. He just held him in his arms, providing him with body warmth he needed to survive until they could find some way to escape.  
He didn't find it to be that bad an experience. He also felt a warmth surround him though it wasn't so much a physical one. He hadn't felt this way in a long time if ever and it made him angry. It was a fierce anger that burned his insides but at the same time he felt somewhat relieved that he could still feel such a thing. He had thought all emotions of the positive nature had left him when he'd turned to the dark side but obviously something of who he had once been still remained even now. He didn't know why this relieved him but at the moment he could ignore it. Just for this moment.  
They would spend another day in this way before the Xiaolin Warriors - out of the goodness of their innocent hearts - found and rescued them. After not hearing from either of them and the story Dojo had recollected of the mountain top they began to search for them. Chase limped away from them and turned to stare at Jack who was standing in the middle of their enemies. He smiled slightly but his eyes were sad. He knew that they would never end up in that position again and there was no way he'd get back in those arms. But Chase was still without his armor and Jack would have to return it to him. He knew that was why he smiled. He decided to allow him this pleasure and turned from them all, disappearing below the cliff. He would explore these feelings he had experienced as he awaited Spicer's visit. Perhaps he would have them sorted out by then.


End file.
